Enemistad Caída KirinoKariya RanMasa イナズマイレブンGO Inazuma Eleven GO
by NuttySkyfall
Summary: Enemistad Caída es una historia de 2 personas que no pueden odiarse más. Pero un día, su enemistad cae, y uno de ellos empieza a enamorar a otro, hasta conquistarlo.


_ATENCIÓN: En este fic Kirino hace un cambio de sexo (osea, que ahora es mujer). Preferí a Kirino para esto ya que Kariya es más rudo, y atrevido. Personalmente, prefiero las relaciones de hombre a mujer que las yaoi._

-Listo. He terminado por fin.-se dijo dando un suspiro Kariya al mejorar su técnica de defensa. Llevaba días intentando crear una nueva, pero se rindió. Realmente, no se había rendido. Sólo era un perezoso más que no quería "renovarse" a si mismo.-¡Oye, tú, chica!.-gritó Masaki Kariya al ver pasar a alguien.-¿Podrías pasarme el balón, tirarlo con toda tu fuerza?.-quería probar su técnica de defensa.

La misteriosa "chica" se volteó.-¿Qué? ¡Masaki! Lo sabía, intentando joderme nuevamente.-Dijo furiosa Ranmaru al enfrentarse a su "enemigo", mientras se acercaba caminando hacia a él.

-¡Huy! ¡Lo siento, Kirino!.-dijo Kariya aguantándose la risa, este casi ya explotaba. No podía creer que había confundido a Ranmaru con una chica cualquiera. Se dijo a sí mismo: "Ya, sólo fue un error, Masaki. Ahora pídele lo que querías".-Kirino-Sempai, ¿podrías tirarme el balón con todas tus fuerzas? Tu meta es anotar gol.

-¿Quieres probarme, eh? Te arrepentiras, Masaki. Aunque sea de poscición defensa, eso no significa que sea mala pateando el balón.

-¿Quién dice que pateas mal? Además, si te crees tanto, ¿Porqué no lo demuestras ahora? Recuerda que de no haber sido por mí, tu nunca hubieras estado en el equipo definitivo. Yo ahora sería más famoso... y también más exitoso que tú.

-¡Te odio, Kariya! Nunca dejarás de caerme mal, te haz pasado.

-Já, luego lo entenderás. No hago esto porque te odie, es todo lo contrario.-dijo Kariya tomando su bolso y el balón, y se va caminando. Pero recuerda algo, y se voltéa.-Ah, Ranmaru. No te olvides de que esto no termina, esto recién empieza.-vuelve a voltearse y se va caminando, sin recordar nada qué decirle. Kariya dejó a Ranmaru con un eterno pensamiento misterioso de a qué se refería este. Quizá estaba bromeando, pero esa posibilidad no le duró más de unos segundos. Ranmaru reaccionó y tomó su bolso, y fue corriendo tratando de buscar a Kariya. Lo peor de todo, es que el tiempo estaba horrible. Todo nublado y con una fuerte brisa. Y para colmo, comenzó a llover. Ranmaru se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre la cabeza. Empezaron a crearse los charcos de agua y este los iba pisando. Ya le había entrado algo de agua en los zapatos y estaba empapado. Definitivamente su chaqueta no sirvió para protegerla y se la sacó. Se dió cuenta de que ya no podía ponersela ya que estaba totalmente empapada y se la llevó en la mano. Kirino tenía mucho frío. Pero sintió que alguien le ponía una chaqueta caliente por detrás. Kirino automaticamente se volteó para ver de qué se trataba. Pero se encontró con una irónica sorpresa. No era nada más ni nada menos que Masaki Kariya, el chico que odiaba con todo su corazón.

-¡Kariya! Hasta cuando me molestarás.-dijo muy molesta, pensando que sus intenciones eran malas, y tiró su chaqueta al suelo, y luego la pisó, dejándola totalmente mojada.

-Hey, cálmate. Sólo te ví por allí sola y mojada, muy mojada. Y me diste pena, quería ayudarte. No me culpes de ser buena persona.-esto último lo dijo con un tono burlesco que a cualquiera le hubiera molestado. No sabes lo que te estas perdiendo, y espero que el chico que buscas sea más grande de lo que pierdes ahora, te aseguro que se te será imposible, "amiga".-terminó la frase con una sonrisa pícara, y obviamente y infaltable, tono burlesco.

-Ya, deja de molestarme. Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo ahora. No te aguantaré, estoy harta de tí y de tus molestias absurdas, eso sí que no más absurdas que tú.-dijo Kirino muy molesta.-Ya vete. Quiero estar sola, aunque este empapada; Y, ¿Quieres decirme algo, para dejarme de una vez por todas?

-Vaya, no pensé que estabas tan enojada de la nada. Es muy luego para decírtelo, prefiero decírtelo más adelante. Si no quieres escucharme, aléjate. Pero yo te seguiré. Entiéndelo, no te dejaré en paz hasta decírtelo.

La lluvia se tornó muy fuerte. Por suerte, Kariya abrió su bolso y sacó un aparato raro. Presionó un botón y se convirtió en un paragüas. Lo abrió y se lo entregó a Kirino.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú te quedarás empapado? Prefiero empaparme yo... osea...-Ranmaru se sonrojó un poco, menos de unos segundos pero notorio, y continuó.-me refiero a que es tuyo, tu debes usarlo.

-Pues lo que es mío es tuyo tambien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ranmaru...

-¡Kariya! ¿¡Qué haces!?.-dijo Ranmaru atónito.


End file.
